the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chichi's angry!
Chichi's angry is the Fouth episode of season one making it 132,143 thousand views,it was based a week after the heroes build the house. Overview At the gararge The heroes was having an movie until Chichi kicks everyone out of the gararge later,So the heroes tag each other to find out what is making her angry,is not an good idea! Chararcters Main chararcters *Goku *Toad *Luigi *Chichi Major chararcters *Gohan *Pan *Kirby Minor chararcters *Ludwig *Goten *Roy *Shadow *Sonic *Bowser Mention/Camo chararcters *Tatanga *Bowser jr Plot The screen shows goku at a door looking serious while we see toad playing on a piano,while luigi grabs money from people,pan says it's stupid how that have to pay to see a slient movie,luigi say to pan "Pay up or get out!" pan sighs as she gives him the money then she asks him for some popcorn luigi sighs as he gives her popcorn sonic,ludwig and shadow ask about they not getting popcorn causing luigi to get angier and harassing about im getting everyone popcorn from him,later sonic started throwing popcorn at roy then roy tackles him then goten says food fight then starts throwing food at people,shadow lacks how everyone is acting childish the sonic throwing popcorn at then he tackles him for that ,a few second later the chichi opens the door slamming goku into it making hi faint,she move around angrily then bumps into ludwig then ludwig replys to "Hey watch it lady!" she turns around and looks at him then lift him up with the chair and powerbombs him out the garage, Goku asks chichi how was work then she tokes out her sword and almost hitted goku with it but sliced the movie recorder instead,goten and gohan gets mad at their mom for them watchig the movie then she threw both of them in into the trash cans also hitting ludwig with the trash cans again,she takes out her sword again and scares roy,pan and sonic with it making them run out of the garage,then she told shadow to get out shadow refuse to get the she throws him into the trash can hitting ludwig again but this time with goten and gohan,Goku asked her again and this time he got slapped by her then pulled by his collar and her shout loudy "MOVIE OVER!GET OUT!" ,luigi told chichi that she ruin the movie and scared everyone away,chichi pulls out her sword and threathing to kill them if they don't get out of the gararge,toad slowly walks out of the gararge,luigi quickly runs out,goku just walked out,then she closed the door of the gararge and told everyone to go home and gohan said "Hey you can't make us go,we live here too!" and chichi gets then angrier and makes that big yelling head effect and reply "SO MOVE! then gohan get scared and told chichi to calm down,chichi runs away lifting up a street toad and luigi stare at the how chichi can lift up that pounds,the scen changes to goku and luigi and toad finding chichi sitting on broken tree stomp aslo seeing the broken tree that she destroyed,goku says that she learn that stuff from him,luigi trys to calm her down by reading a book to her then then a few second later it shows luigi's mouth is stuffed up by papers goku laughs luigi gets mad at how he treats he's leader like this and he tags toad in and toad told him about feelings and chichi told him if he touch her again she'll slap him silly,so toad tags in luigi and gohan gives him a turkey to cheer her up,then he gives her the turkey and told her "here a turkey to commint your cheers,or what ever." then he throws some turkey at her and he said it makes him laugh as well,then soon she put the turkey on luigi then goku laugh and calls him turkey man,luigi slaps toad's hand as a as toad didn't like that so they came taging each other than it gos to a slap fight,later try a cooking show to cheer her up switch luigi end up being inside a pot and toad being trapped in his own hat and goku end up just pushed to the floor,then luigi had enough with them cheering her up he yelled at her causing her to get even angrier then chichi oes to berjerk mode and destroyed everything in her path and bowser look at chichi destorying everything than he told tatanga to fire a blast at her but he got hit with a small trash can then bowser left because of the failed attack in hated,then kirby try to stop her from destroying the statue of mario in the park,then a needle fell out of her leg then he become happy goku scream of the needle and ran away around the park,toad gets mad of how a needle maded her go crazy as chichi hugged him and then goku keep screaming then ran into a tree. Transcript For the finished transcript for chichi's angry click Here Quotes *'Goku':Wow!we only started this episode and now everyone Is fighting! *'Pan':[Looking at sonic's head]Sonic!Move your stupid head[Pushes sonic]. *'Sonic':Oh that's it! [Sonic and pan start fighting] *'Shadow':[Sighs]What childish play everyone is doing! *'Sonic':popcorn at shadowhaha![Shadow tackles sonic]Ow! *'Goten':[Jumping on roy]Take that,and this and some of that! *'Roy':Why you![Knocks him down] *'Goten':[On the floor]My ribs! *'Chichi':[Slams the door into goku's face]. *'Goku':[Seeing stars]So chichi how was work? *'Toad':Ha! chichi How are you doing today? *'Ludwig':[Bumps chichi]Move it lady! *'Chichi':[Lifts ludwig up with the chair]No!You MOVE! *'Ludwig':[Throws him out of the gararge]AAAH![Hits the trash cans]Ow! *'Goku':So how was work? Gallery '' Chichi 1.jpg Chichi getting angrier.jpg Goku nerous.jpg Chichi very angry.jpg|Chichi even angrier Chichi berserk mode.jpg|Chichi berserk mode Luigi scared of chichi.jpg Chichi back to normal.jpg|Chichi back to normal '' Triva *This is the first time where one of the protagonists are antagonist. *This is ludwig's second appearance. *Is marks the first time that goku's fear of needles is featured in the show. *Chichi has a over-active temper. *The following people that chichi threw out of the gararge was: *Ludwigthen then into some trash cans *Goten and gohaninto ludwig *Panher with her sword *Royby her sword *Sonicby her sword *Shadowinto the trash cans\ *Wendyinto Everyone else *Gokuout *Toad and luigithem *Chichi has threwed 11 people out of the gararge. *This is the first time that goku,toad and luigi have to solve a problem that's not about fighting crime or defeating antagonists. *This is vegeta's first absent. *This is Furutre trunks's first Absent. *This is kid trunks first Appearance without furture trunks or Vegeta! *Goku wrist band turned orange for an spit second then it was Back to red when Chichi pushed him. *This is the first episode with luigi not wearing his hat. *This is Wario's second camo appearnce,but he's major appearnce will be in 6 more episodes. *This is the first time luigi acts 25% mature. This is the first time luigi makes a scam. *This marks the second time the mushroom park takes place. *Luigi's money making scam problem is smilar to Eddy 's from Ed,edd,n'eddy. *This marks the first time that pan and luigi are seen talking to each other. *More than twice chichi's hair switched to long hair to in a knot hair. *This also marks the first time it reveals that goku is scared of needles. *Goku may have mistake chichi going to work was she was possiably at the doctor getting a monthly shot. Category:Episodes Category:Season one